fanonsoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin Test League
The Soccer Fanon Adiministration Test League, also referred to as the "SFA Test League" or "Admin Test League" is a virtual league as an experimentation of randomized football. Currently the league only has 10 real Portuguese football teams. Season 1 Dates: '''13/01/2020 '''Teams Results Table MATCHDAY 5 # Benfica (12) # Portimonense (9) # Belenenses (9) # Vitória SC (8) # Sporting (7) # FC Porto (7) # Boavista (7) # Famalicão (7) # Marítimo (4) # Vítoria FC (1) MATCHDAY 9 (CAMPEÃO DE INVERNO) # Belenenses (18) # Sporting (16) # Portimonense (16) # Vitória SC (14) # Benfica (13) # Porto (13) # Famalicão (13) # Boavista (13) # Marítimo (7) # Vitória FC (6) MATCHDAY 14 # Sporting (26) # Boavista (26) # Benfica (25) # Belenenses (25) # Porto (22) # Vitória SC (21) # Famalicão (19) # Portimonense (18) # Maritimo (10) # Vitória FC (9) FINAL TABLE (MD18) The relegated can return to competition by fighting against the 6 relegated from seasons 2, 3 and 4 to participate in Season 5. STATS Largest victory: '''Famalicão 4 - 0 Marítimo, MD10 '''Match with the most goals: '''4 goals (many matches) '''Longest winning run: '''5 games (Sporting, MD8-MD12) '''Longest undefeated run: 10 games (Benfica, MD9-MD18/Boavista, MD7-MD16) Longest winless run: '''8 games (V. Setúbal, MD11-18) '''Longest losing run: '''4 games (V. Setúbal, MD1-4 and MD11-14/Marítimo, MD7-10) '''Longest scoring run: Longest not scoring run: The 3 Big MiniLeague Derbies O CLÁSSICO DE LISBOA * Benfica 1 - 0 Sporting, MD1 * Sporting 3 - 1 Benfica, MD10 ** Benfica 2 - 3 Sporting O CLÁSSICO * Porto 1 - 0 Benfica, MD6 * Benfica 1 - 1 Porto, MD15 ** Porto 2 - 1 Benfica O CLÁSSICO SCP-FCP * Sporting 3 - 1 Porto, MD9 * Porto 1 - 0 Sporting, MD18 ** Sporting 3 - 2 Porto DERBY DE BRAGA * Vitória SC 1 - 2 Famalicão, MD7 * Famalicão 1 - 0 Vitória SC, MD16 ** Vitória SC 1 - 3 Famalicão DERBY SLB-CFB * Benfica 0 - 1 Belenenses, MD8 * Belenenses 1 - 2 Benfica, MD17 ** Benfica 2 - 2 Belenenses DERBY SCP-CFB * Sporting 0 - 1 Belenenses, MD2 * Belenenses 1 - 2 Sporting, MD11 ** Sporting 2 - 2 Belenenses DERBY DO PORTO * Boavista 3 - 1 Porto, MD5 * Porto 0 - 2 Boavista, MD14 ** Boavista 5 - 1 Porto DUELO DOS VITÓRIAS * Vitória SC 3 - 0 Vitória FC, MD4 * Vitória FC 0 - 1 Vitória SC, MD13 ** Vitória SC 4 - 0 Vitória FC Season 2 Dates: '''13/01/2020 '''Quality Changes FC PORTO FC Porto (2nd, 32pts, 22s-16c) took some attack from Portimonense, making it 8-9. BENFICA Benfica kept all of their champion team, except for a small and useless defence change. SPORTING Sporting purchased defence from FC Famalicão and other teams. (NOT MARITIMO) BELENENSES BOAVISTA FAMALICÃO Famalicão actually geniously took from Belenenses 1 defence that turned ito 1 attack. VITÓRIA SC Vitória bought attack from Boavista after failed attempts with Benfica. PORTIMONENSE Portimonense sold players to Porto but took many defence from Marítimo. Originally to take from Boavista. PROMOTED TEAMS The following teams filed a candidature: * SC Braga * AA Coimbra * U Leiria * SC Beira-Mar * Rio Ave Coimbra took from Vitória FC half of their defence. (and some attack from Sporting).. Marítimo and Vitória offered Rio Ave 4 points on attack. Matches Table MATCHDAY 5 # Benfica (13) # Vitória (12) # Sporting (10) # Boavista (9) # Rio Ave (7) # Porto (6) # Belenenses (5) # Famalicão (4) # Portimonense (3) # Académica (2) MATCHDAY 9 # Vitória (21) # Benfica (17) # Sporting (16) # Rio Ave (16) # Belenenses (11) # Portimonense (11) # Porto (11) # Boaista (9) # Famalicão (8) # Académic (8) MATCHDAY 14 # Sporting (31) # Vitória (24) # Benfica (21) # Porto (21) # Famalicão (20) # RIo Ave (20) # Portimonen (18) # Belenenes (15) # Boavista (15) # Académica (13) Stats victories chartgraphtable GIA Big-3 Derbies DERBY LISBOA 1 * Sporting 1 - 0 Belenenses, MD1 * Belenenses 1 - 2 Sporting, MD10 ** Sporting 3 - 1 Belenenses DERBY LISBOA 2 * Belenenses 0 - 0 Benfica, MD3 * Benfica 1 - 0 Belenense. MD12 ** Belenenses 0 - 1 Benica DERBY PORTO 1 * Porto 2 - 0 Rio Ave, md2 * Rio ve 0 - 2 Portoo, MD11 ** Porto 4 - 0 Rio Ave DERBY BRAGA * Famalicão 0 . 1 Vitória, MD3 * Vitória 2 - 3 Famalicão, MD12 ** Famalicão 3 - 3 Vitória DERBY PORTO 2 * Boavista 2 - 0 FC Porto, MD3 * FC Porto 2 - 0 Boavista, MD12 (journal cover) ** Boavisya 2 - 2 FC Porto DERBY PORTO 3 * Rio Ave 2 - 1 Boavista, MD6 * Boavista 2 - 0 Rio Ave, MD15 ** Rio Ave 2 - 3 Boavista Gallery Season 3 Dates: 14/01/2020 - The following teams filed a candidature for promotion: * SC Braga * U Leiria * SC Beira-Mar Sporting, as the topscorer, lost 1 attack point for internationals. Benfica had the best goal difference and should lose 2 points, but the great defence only made them lose 1. FC Porto let 1 defence point go to União de Leiria, that took a point from Académica. Beira-Mar got assets from Marítimo and Portimonense. Rio Ave got attack from Académica. Vitória, proud of its season, didnt change too much on their team other than some formation players. Belenenses got a point from Vitória FC. (Def to attack) Matches THE BIG GAMES Clássico FCPxSLB * FC Porto 3 - 2 Benfica, MD2 * Benfica 3 - 2 FC Porto, MD11 ** FC Porto 5 - 5 Benfica Clássico SLBxSCP * Benfica 1 - 2 Sporting, MD3 * Sporting 1 - 2 Benfica, MD12 ** Benfica 3 - 3 Sporting Clássico FCPxSCP * FC Porto 2 - 0 Sporting, MD5 * Sporting 2 - 1 FC Porto, MD14 ** FC Porto 3 - 2 Sporting Derby Belenenses Benfica * Benfica 4 - 0 Belenenses, MD1 * Belenenses 1 - 2 Benfica, MD10 Derby Belenenses Sporting * Sportign 1 - 1 Belenenses, MD4 * bELENENSES 3 - 1 sPORTING, MD13 ** Sporting 2 - 4 Belenenses Derby Porto Boavista * Boavista 0 - 2 FC Porto, MD1 * FC Porto 4 - 0 Boavista, MD10 ** Boavista 0 - 6 FC Porto Derby Boavista Rio Ave * Boavista 1 - 1 Rio Ave, MD5 * Rio Avve 0 - 1 Boavista, MD14 ** Boavista 2 - 1 Rio Ave Derby Rio Ave Porto * Rio Ave 1 - 1 FC Porto, MD8 * FC Porto 1 - 1 Rio Ave, MD17 ** Rio Ave 2 - 2 FC Porto Derby VSC Fama * Famalicão 2 - 1 Vitória SC, MD8 * Vitória SC 2 - 0 amalicão, MD17 ** Famalicão 2 -3 Viória SC Table This season started the term "The 30s Club", where only the clubs with 30 or more points have an oficially successul season. * Champion = Perfect Season * 30s Club = Successful Season * Top-Half/25s Club = OK Season * 6 - 8 = Bad Season * 9 - 10 = Horrible Season Stats ICTORY SHART * Largest Victory H: Benfica 4 - 0 Belenenses, FC Porto 4 - 0 Famlicão, FC Porto 4 - 0 Boavista * Largest Victory A: Vitória 0 - 3 Benica, Beira-Mar 0 -3 Vitória * Most Goals: Belenenses 3 - 3 União Leiria * Victory Run: * Invincible Run: * No Victory Run: * Losing Run: Gallery Manager Opinions Benfica: '''Oh my god. A beautiul journey. I'm sure we had many, MANY, mistakes throughout this season. But that's not what matters now. Now, we are champions. The 1st team to be 2 times champions. Our beloved has a really bright and shiny future ahead. Now, I must get back to work. Right now I have signed a new contract with the club,for Seasons 4 and 5. If I lose both I'm going home so it's time for the Bi. These ugly kits will be remembered as the ones that won. '''Boavista: '''Everyone here is sad. I think, we all think the title should have been ours. But mistakes happen and I'm the one to be blamed here. 2 seasons ago, we were 4th, then 5th. Now we're vice. I think there's a progress. I came this year and there's a lot to be done here. Congratulations to the champions and have a good night. '''FC Porto: '''Truly amazing how crazy this season was yet the champion wasn't worth it. We are sorry and congratulate Benfica, but a team with so many mistakes shouldn't be allowed to take the trophy. As much as it costs for me to say this, Boavista is for us the true moral champion. About us, again, we were unlucky. I guarantee you my team is the best one you've seen in ages. Next year, win or nothing. If at the 14th journey I ain't 1st, you can fire me. (...) FC Porto this year had the most goals (with less shots than Benfica), the least conceded, the highest ball possession. Yet we lost. If THAT isn't unfair, I don't know what is.... '''Sporting: '''I'm sorry. Goodbye. '''Belenenses: '''It's the fall of a giant. I swear, I don't know i I'm gonna be here for the play-offs, but Belenenses will be the strongest. Season 4 16/01/2020 '''REFORMATTING Originally, each team would need to have the same atk and def for the saso, putting extra numbers into waist for contract the next year (some getting offered to the most/least successful) This idea was scrapped so that every team had points based on their performance, andd they could divide them.. This is probably changing if a Cup is added, as a manner to add extra points (maybe taken from previous league investmented poitns) * 1 - 3: 16 points (8 - 8) * 4: 14 points (7 - 7) * 5 - 6: 12 points (6 - 6) * 7 - 8 + promoted: 10 points (5 - 5) Promotion candidtures: #Braga4S4, Paços de Primeira, CD Aves, GD Chaves, Viseu, Amadora, Gil TEAMS taken points: fcp 0, slb -1, scp 5, bvt -2, fcf 4, vsc 2, rav ESIGN 2, hbrm 62 2.. PRE-SEASON COMMENTS RESULTS TABLE If Porto LOSE another game after MD11, their coach gets fired. Boavista had to get a victory in MD16 to keep on fighting. (Benfica also had to lose) STATS GALLERY POLEMICS Football Bets Many people started the season by betting FC Porto as a BIchampion. These bets quickly changed. * Pre: 58% FC Porto, 21% Boavista, 9% Benfica, 5% Sporting, 4% Vitória * MD1: 49% FC Porto, 25% Boavista, 14% Benfica, 8% Vitória, 2% Braga * MD4: 33% FC Porto, 19% Braga, 16% Benfica, 13% Boavista, 6% Beira-Mar, 4% Sporting * MD6: 25% FC Porto, 22% Braga, 20% Benfica, 18% Boavista, 12% Beira-Mar, 2% Rio Ave * MD9: 29% Benfica, 24% Boavista, 20% Beira-Mar, 14% FC Porto, 8% Vitória, 4% Sporting * MD12: 37% Benfica, 27% Boavista, 19% Beira-Mar, 10% FC Porto, 3% Vitória, 2% Braga, 2% Sporting * MD14: 42% bENFICA * MD16: * MD18: Benfica Fan Aggressions Many fan aggression incidents happened to Benica games: * MD4, Benfica (1st) 2 - 0 (2nd) Braga. Insults, 17 injured * MD9, Benfica (1st) 0 - 2 (2nd) Boavista. Insults, many objects thrown. Game stopped for 18'. * MD16, Beira-Mar 0 - 1 Benfica. Celebration, insults to Porto teams. 33 injured. * MD18, Boavista 1 - 0 Benfica. Aggressions. 21 injured and 14 Benfica fans arrested. Next season, Benfica's starting with 6pts less. Season 5 For Season 5, every team from the 4 previous seasons relegated is participating in the qualifiers cup. This mini-qualifier is the first time ever results ueren't dependent on a random simulator. 1#1 X 3#2 - Marítimo x União de Leiria 2#1 X 4#2 - Portimonense x Famalicão 3#1 X 1#2 - Belenenses x V. Setúbal 4#1 X 2#2 - Paços x Académica Marítmo 0 x 2 União de Leiria / União de Leiria 3 - 2 Marítimo : Marítimo 2 x 5 União de Leiria Portimonense 1 x 1 Famalicão / Famalicão 1 x 3 Portimonense : Portimonense 4 x 2 Famalicão Belenenses 8 x 0 V. Setúbal / V. Setúbal 1 x 5 Belenenses : Belenenses 13 x 1 V. Setúbal Paços 3 x 3 Académica / Académica 1 x 1 Paços : Paços 4 x 4 Académica União de Leiria 0 x 2 Portimonense / Portimonense 1 x 3 União de Leiria : União de Leiria 3 x 3 Portimonense Belenenses 1 x 0 Académica / Académica 1 x 5 Belnenses : Belenenses 6x 1 Académca Total Resume